A Tenderness Only I Know
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. It's a side of Kakashi that only Iruka knows.


Disclaimer: Don't Own!

AN: NC-17! and pretty much a PWP

* * *

Iruka looked up from the essays he was reading when he heard the bedroom door open. He smiled when Kakashi gave him a tired look and closed the door behind him, "What happened?"

Kakashi sighed and slipped off his mask, "Gai…can sometimes be a handful."

Iruka couldn't help but laugh, "Now, love, is that any way to talk about your good friend?"

Kakashi frowned, "Way to throw that back at me."

Iruka laughed again and watched as Kakashi crawled onto the bed, over him, traveling up the length of his reclined body. Before he could respond properly lips closed over his, and the essays from his hands were removed. It didn't completely register, only that now his hands were free to pull the older man closer.

Kakashi pressed Iruka back further into the bed, delving his tongue into that welcoming moist cavern that he couldn't get enough of, eliciting a soft moan of approval. He broke the kiss enough to take in a breath of air, brushing his lips against the fuller pair before reclaiming them.

Iruka lost himself in the passionate kiss, in the way Kakashi seemed reluctant to pull away even for air, in the way a subtle rhythm started between them. The heat between their bodies and the kisses grew, and when Kakashi broke the kiss to instead give attention to the tan neck, Iruka's head was spinning.

Kakashi sighed against the tan neck when the younger man arched towards him and felt him nuzzle his neck, feeling the younger man's hot breaths against his ear. He snaked his hands into Iruka's shirt and smoothed his hands up and over the younger man chest, taking the shirt in tow.

Iruka sighed as those soft lips teased a nipple into a nub before moving and doing the same to its pair. He arched his back, flushing hotter when the pale hands sensually moved down his sides to only move back up his flanks, sending a pulse up his spine.

Kakashi sighed as he locked the younger man into another passionate kiss, eliciting another soft moan from his husband. He broke the kiss, letting them both gasp for air when he felt the younger man's hands move to the waistband of his pants. He took them by the wrist and placed them near the brunet's head, "Let me," he whispered against lips, feeling his husband shiver against him.

Iruka's breath quickened as the pale hands smoothed over his chest and down to his abdominals as the soft lips found purchase on his neck, sucking on the pulse, making him arch his neck. He heard Kakashi's soft hum as he nosed his jaw line and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. His hips bucked when a warm hand cupped his erection, making him flush hotter as the hand gave him a firm squeeze.

Kakashi moaned in response to Iruka's and slipped his hands into the younger man's sleeping pants, tugging them past the slender hips, and freeing the straining erection. His eyes roamed over the exposed tan skin, smoothing a hand over the twitching abdominals and up the strong chest, letting his fingers brush over a sensitive nipple. He cupped a scarred cheek and traced the edge of the horizontal scar with his thumb, smiling when the chocolate eyes focused on him through their haze. He sealed their lips together again, slipping an arm under the brunet's head as he let his other hand smooth over the exposed tan skin, tracing the navel as it continued to travel lower.

Iruka moaned into the kiss when the warm hand took hold of his erection, the palm massaging his length as the calloused thumb circled the tip, smearing the drops of pre-cum and slickening his hold. He broke the kiss with a gasp, his hips moving of their own accord as the pale hand began a slow and steady rhythm.

Kakashi pressed himself closer, his free hand finding a tan one and interlocked their fingers. He moaned low in his throat at the sound of Iruka's pants for air and soft moans as his hand continued to work the rigid length. Their breath mingled together as he quickened his hand a fraction making the younger man's breath quicken.

Iruka made a noise between a moan and a whimper as he writhed under the older man's ministration. He tilted his head when he felt Kakashi nose his jaw, soft lips brushing against the sensitive spot under his earlobe, sucking and kissing it before following the tendon to his clavicle and down to his chest. He felt Kakashi's sigh when he arched his back towards him, the tender caresses making his skin break out into Goosebumps.

Kakashi felt fingers thread into his hair and direct him into a deep, searing kiss that made his hand quicken its rhythm. He breathed through his nose when he felt a leg wrap around his waist and the body under him rock harder against him. He redistributed his weight, making the tan hips press flush against his own, letting Iruka feel just what effect he had on him. The hand in his tightened its grip and Iruka broke the hot kiss between them, his pants of air growing quicker admix with the breathless calls of his husband's name. He added more pressure to his grip on the hot flesh, his thumb massaging the leaking tip. He felt the body under him twitch, and both the grip around his waist and his hand tighten.

Iruka cried out as his orgasm claimed him, spilling his seed over the pale hand stroking him, caressing him. He gripped the hand in his as he rode the waves of pleasure, rolling his hips against the older man's, regaining his breath with gasps of air. He opened his eyes that he wasn't aware of closing to find the mismatched pair focused on him and a warm smile on the older man's lips. He splayed his hand on the side of Kakashi's face, letting his thumb trace his lower lip before those lips descended upon his with a tender kiss. He let his hand move down the covered chest, and over the exposed waist.

Kakashi broke the kiss the kiss with a sigh when his fingers brushed against the evident bulge in his pants, his protest was interrupted with a brief kiss and a warm smile.

"Let me," Iruka whispered against lips and unlaced their fingers to tug up the shirt, smoothing his palms over the older man's ribs and back down over taut abdominals to dip his hand under the waistband. He let his other hand tease sensitive nipples and flushed skin as he began to stroke the hot flesh. He kissed the pale neck, feeling Kakashi's breathing become harder as he massaged and stroked the straining erection.

Kakashi moaned, knowing that he wasn't going to last long after watching Iruka writhe with pleasure. He buried his face into the warm tan neck as he thrust into the warm hand around him, making a noise in the back of his throat when he came, hard, in the younger man's hand. He panted for air when he felt the leg around his waist pull him closer, feeling the younger man's hips roll against his as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Iruka kissed above the thundering pulse, smiling at the tremors that continued to travel in the strong frame above him. "Love," he whispered and felt Kakashi nuzzle his neck. He turned his head when he felt Kakashi lift away from the nape of his neck and met him in a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and pulled him closer, indulging in the tenderness and love only he knew.


End file.
